


i like you

by mariposanova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hello Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, kageyama is terrible with animals, kenma is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposanova/pseuds/mariposanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m your boyfriend, you idiot,” he rolls his eyes. “Of course there’s something I like about you. A lot of things I like about you.”<br/>Hinata blushes, and murmurs, “Like what?”<br/>“I’ll tell you if you explain to me how I’m supposed to get along with five cats that all want to kill me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanadianGinger998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGinger998/gifts).



> I haven't properly written anything in like a year so this isn't my best work BUT my friend wanted me to write a fic and gave me this prompt so??? take this  
> Also, I don't know how to title things, if you couldn't tell.  
> Prompt: “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

 

Kageyama knew that sharing an apartment with Hinata would have its challenges. It was _Hinata_ _–_ the most annoying ball of energy that had ever graced the earth with his presence– so he knew it wouldn’t be easy.

He didn’t ever think, though, that these challenges would come in the form of five hissing balls of fluff perched from different parts of their living room.

The second he slides off his shoes at the front door and calls out that he’s home (an act that still gives him butterflies because _oh my god I live with Hinata oh my god),_ he’s assaulted with a loud hiss. He whips around to investigate the sound and finds a pure white cat with piercing blue eyes, back raised up and claws ready. The sight causes Kageyama to hurriedly run to the middle of the room, far away from the feline.

“What the hell. I’ve done nothing to you. Why are you here.”

Following his words four more hisses resonate throughout the room, and he spots four more cats, some laying down, others sitting and silently judging him. With a groan, he raises his voice to call for the one person who could have done this.

“HINATA.”

As soon as Kageyama sees his boyfriend peek out of the hallway, he gestures around the living room to the group of cats currently staring him down.

“Uh…I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

“ _Why?_ _”_

“Because they wouldn’t leave me alone and they were cute and ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE KENMA.” He points to one, fast asleep and draped over Hinata’s 3DS on the couch.

“Huh. He even acts like him, too.”

“And I know it’s a lot of cats and we’ve only been in this apartment for a month and I don’t think they even _allow_ pets but-“

“Oi, shut up, dumbass.”

Carefully, without walking within two feet of any cat (except maybe the Kenma one, it barely even hissed at him before going back to sleep), he makes his way over to Hinata and plants one of his hands in his hair, messing it up as the boy beside him whines in retaliation. Kageyama ignores him and looks at the cats, seemingly calmed down now that Hinata is in the room. “I’m just annoyed that they all hate me.”

Hinata snickers. “You’re surprised? Have you _seen_ your face? You look like you constantly want to kill someone.”

“Yeah, _you,_ dumbass.”

Hinata gasps in fake surprise and retorts, “But you haven’t done anything yet, so there must be _something_ you like about me.”

“I’m your boyfriend, you idiot,” he rolls his eyes. “Of course there’s something I like about you. A lot of things I like about you.”

Hinata blushes, and murmurs, “Like what?”

“I’ll tell you if you explain to me how I’m supposed to get along with five cats that all want to kill me.”

“Not fair, not fair!” Nevertheless Hinata walks into the living room and picks up an orange tabby, walking back to Kageyama and holding it up in front of him, completely relaxed in Hinata’s grip.

He and the cat stare blankly into each other’s eyes before Hinata speaks up. “Do something!”

 “H…hi?”

“You’re terrible, Tobio.” He immediately frowns at Hinata’s words, and his eyes instantly light up. “That’s it! Maybe you need to smile?”

Kageyama figures there must be some form of logic behind that. He tries to think of things that make him smile, Hinata, milk, volleyball…

There’s a loud hiss and swipe and suddenly there’s blood running down the bridge of his nose.

“DAMN IT, KAGEYAMA, NOT THAT SMILE!”

“…We should name that one Tsukishima.”

\---

Now with the first-aid kit ready on the kitchen table, Hinata brings in the white cat from earlier.

“No, I don’t want this one. It’s a demon.”

“But she’s so pretty!” Hinata argues, petting her. “Look at how _fluffy_ she is!”

“She’s still really fucking rude. She’s probably thinking about how ugly I look with this nose bandage.”

“Listen, I’m _sorry_ the only bandages we have are Hello Kitty pattern. But it’s hilariously ironic, too. And you look cute with it.”

Kageyama sighs, covering the bandage self-consciously. “Just tell me how to make her hate me a little less.”

“Fine, fine.” The redhead looks up in thought, biting his lip in a way that makes Kageyama want to swat the cat out of Hinata’s arms and kiss him.

“How about…you let her sniff your hand first.”

“Dumbass, isn’t that for dogs?”

“Shut up and just try it!”

Kageyama awkwardly reaches a hand out toward the cat, scared half to death that she’ll claw his hand till it’s nothing but muscle and bone. Surprisingly she doesn’t try to hurt him, and instead narrows her eyes towards his hand, making her look cross-eyed. Hinata lets out a small giggle, one of the genuine ones that Kageyama has the pleasure of hearing almost everyday now that he lives with Hinata. That, along with the way his eyes crinkle at the edges out of pure bliss, makes him realize how truly screwed he is.

“Okay, uh…now try to pet her on the head.”

As soon as he raises his hand to pet her soft head, her ears flatten and two claws lodge themselves in the skin of his wrist and, _god damnit, I’m going to have to wear_ another _Hello Kitty band-aid._

_\---_

“I don’t know what to do!” Hinata cries, hands running through his hair exasperatedly. “I can’t take them back to the shelter, but they all hate you!”

“Gee, thanks. We’ve only tested two of them.”

“I know,” Hinata mumbles. “But they all hissed at you as soon as they met you…I’m sorry.”

For probably the millionth time that day, Kageyama sighs. He walks over to the deflated form of his boyfriend, upper body sprawled across their kitchen table in defeat, and takes a seat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and laying down in a similar position. He nuzzles his face into the side of Hinata’s, dropping a chaste kiss onto his temple. “Don’t be sorry. I was born with this face.”

Hinata laughs a little, making Kageyama smile ( _damn, if only he had had that smile earlier)._ “But I like your face. Even if it has a Hello Kitty bandage on it.”

“Still your fault, dumbass. Why do you have those, anyway?”

“Gift from Kenma.”

“Of course.”

There’s a comfortable silence between them, only interrupted by the occasional meow (which, Kageyama assumed, he would have to get used to now). After a couple minutes, Hinata speaks up. “I’m sorry I put you in this position though. What made me think you would be okay with taking care of five cats? I don’t ever think things through, do I?

And he laughs, which absolutely destroys Kageyama, because it’s not one of those genuine laughs that he adores. He sees Hinata’s eyes fill with tears, tears that should _not_ be there, and he’s at a loss as to what to do. He’s searching his dense mind for something, any combination of words that will bring a smile to Hinata’s face again, when he remembers what he had promised earlier.

“I like your eyes.”

Opening those eyes, Hinata looks at Kageyama questioningly. “Huh?”

“They’re this really pretty amber color, and…um…fuck. They just…really compliment you. And I like your hair too. It’s really soft. Shit, that sounds creepy. Uh…I like your hands. When they spike the balls I set to you, but also when you hold my own hands, and when you clean up cuts that demon-cats give me. I like your energy and enthusiasm, even though it gets annoying sometimes. I like that you like volleyball too, and that both on and off the court, we complete each other. I like the way you look when you smile. Like, not just the actual smile, but how your eyes close, and your cheeks flush, and…god. I’m sorry. I’m not good with words. I just really like you, dumbass. I can’t really give you a proper list because I like every single thing about you.”

Kageyama feels like his cheeks are about to burn off, and tries to bury his face in the table so Hinata can’t see. But he hears a sniffle beside him and raises his head anyway, finding a crying Hinata looking at him.

“Wait, no, shit, that is _not_ what I said all that for-“

His sentence is cut short as Hinata crashes his lips against Kageyama’s.

Before Kageyama can reciprocate it Hinata relocates to kissing his cheek, his jaw, his temple, his forehead, his nose (giving special attention to the bandaged portion) and finally nudging his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He can still feel the wetness of Hinata’s tears against his skin, and pulls him closer to him in a hug.

“You’re an idiot. A really, really romantic idiot. I love you. Idiot.”

Kageyama kisses the top of his head. “I love you too, dumbass Shouyou.”

\---

“Oh. My. _God._ I think he _likes_ you. I think the world is ending.”

Kageyama replies with a glare as he continues to play with the black cat in front of him. “I hope it is if you keep teasing me like that.”

“I’m not teasing you, though,” Hinata retaliates, kneeling down to pet the cat. “Isn’t this the really quiet one that wouldn’t leave the corner?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama confirmed. “I was drinking some milk and he came up to me wanting some.”

Hinata waited for a continuation, but after a long pause, got nothing.

“Well? Did you give him some?”

“Of course not.”

“Seriously, Tobio? How does he not hate you then?”

“I got him some milk from the fridge.”

“...Oh.”

“I’m not that cold-hearted, dumbass!”

“I know, I know.” He moves over to sit next to the other, putting his head on his shoulder and smiling when Kageyama rests his head on top of Hinata’s. The black cat lets out a loud meow and jumps for the feather toy Kageyama’s holding in front of him. “I’m glad at least one likes you.”

“The Kenma one likes me too.”

“Only because he barely pays attention to anyone unless they have food.”

“Sh-shut up, dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have named the cats, but nah. Let's leave that up to them.  
> (They're definitely naming the orange tabby Tsukishima, though.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr here: http://www.playeronemariposa.tumblr.com


End file.
